


I found you somewhere

by Bodiecuddle



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodiecuddle/pseuds/Bodiecuddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan Vid. Bodie found Doyle wounded somewhere... Discovered in an Graveyard related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I found you somewhere




End file.
